Blizny
by Sophie Starlight
Summary: O znakach wyrytych na ciele i miłości dwojga ludzi.


-Uh...

Zanurzenie w wodzie sprawiło, że całe napięcie zeszło z mięśni Yony. Gorące źródła słynęły ze swoich prozdrowotnych właściwości dla ciała (a także stanowiły świetny sposób na zrelaksowanie się), dlatego gdy tylko drużyna odkryła olbrzymią sadzawkę w lesie u podnóża gór granicznych Plemienia Ziemi, jej członkowie natychmiast zarządzili postój i rozbicie obozu. Po wyśmienitym posiłku przygotowanym przez Yuna Cztery Smoki oraz Grzmiąca Bestia zajęli się konstruowaniem parawanu z gałęzi i liści, aby Yona mogła wykąpać się, nie martwiąc się o ich ewentualne spojrzenia. Odświeżeni, z pełnymi brzuchami i poprawionymi dzięki gorącej kąpieli humorami, wędrowcy zasnęli.

Czerwonowłosa księżniczka była z siebie dumna. Tej nocy udało jej się wystrzelić dwieście pięćdziesiąt strzał, a płynność ruchów z mieczem poprawiła na tyle, że mogła już zrezygnować z ćwiczeń drewnianą bronią. Ponieważ po treningu poczuła ogromną potrzebę przepłynięcia się i rozluźnienia spiętych mięśni, wróciła do namiotu, zostawiła broń w namiocie, chwyciła ręcznik i ruszyła ku jeziorku. Odłożywszy ubrania na jeden z płaskich kamieni, powoli zanurzyła się w lekko pachnącym siarką źródle, którego woda zdawała się mieć idealną temperaturę.

Wsłuchawszy się w szumiący w koronach drzew wiatr oraz świerszcze, pozwoliła swoim myślom odpłynąć. Już od bardzo dawna nie miała okazji, by porządnie się odświeżyć i rozluźnić. Od wielu miesięcy przemierzali królestwo Kouki, walcząc z niesprawiedliwością, plagami, najeźdźcami i wieloma innymi problemami nękającymi otoczony przez nieprzyjaciół kraj. Badali każdą sprawę, o jakiej usłyszeli od mieszkańców królestwa, imali się wielu prac, mających na celu poznanie życia tych, którzy czuli się porzuceni przez swego władcę. Po zamieszaniu wywołanym przez handlarzy nadai oraz ataku wojsk cesarstwa Kai jeszcze tylko raz zdarzyło się drużynie spotkać przebywającego poza stolicą Su-Wona, jednakże na ich szczęście Haka nie było wówczas w pobliżu, gdyż udał się do kowala naprawić broń. Zdawało się, że między Yoną a jej starszym kuzynem obowiązywała niepisana i niewypowiedziana umowa, głosząca, iż Yona spróbuje odzyskać tron dopiero, gdy stanie się wystarczająco silna, by samodzielnie rządzić państwem. Do tego dnia Su-Won będzie dbał o bezpieczeństwo królestwa, lecz dziewczyna musiała liczyć się z tym, iż król nie podda się bez walki. Oczywistym było, że jeszcze wiele wody upłynie, nim księżniczka umocni swoją pozycję względem szanowanego przez naród władcy.

Nagle coś zaszeleściło w krzakach. Yona odwróciła się powoli, nie wychodząc ze źródła. Czuła, że nie powinna martwić się, gdyż Shin-Ah sprawdził uprzednio teren, na którym się znajdowali. Nie bała się też, że zaatakują ją dzikie zwierzęta, gdyż siarczana woda odstraszała wszelkie żywe stworzenia. Należało więc spodziewać się, że wkrótce pojawi się jeden z jej towarzyszy... Ona sama skrycie pragnęła, by zaszczycił ją swą obecnością pewien czarnowłosy młodzieniec, lecz chciała również, aby wyspał się przed swoją wartą.

Jakież więc było jej zdziwienie, gdy wśród ciemności odezwał się głęboki głos Haka.

-Widzę, księżniczko, że nie ty jedna postanowiłaś skorzystać z dobrodziejstw natury dzisiejszej nocy.

-Co tu robisz?- zapytała. -Nie powinieneś spać?

-Skończyłem już swoją wartę. Poprosiłem wcześniej Zeno, aby się ze mną zamienił, na co on zareagował nader pozytywnie. Dzięki temu mogę pilnować cię teraz- dodał, podając powód, dla którego Żółty Smok zgodził się na zamianę.

-Mówiłam ci już wielokrotnie, że potrafię sobie sama poradzić. Ale... skoro już tu jesteś, może pomożesz mi umyć plecy?

Młody mężczyzna odpowiedział jej swym rozbrajającym uśmiechem, po czym zaczął zdejmować z siebie szaty. Ostatnio brakowało im chwil spędzonych tylko we dwoje, wspomnień, które tylko oni mogli ze sobą dzielić. Choć wydzierali od Władcy Czasu cenne sekundy, gdy ich palce stykały się lekko, w trakcie treningów zderzały się ich bronie lub zasypiali tuż obok siebie między wartami, pragnęli móc być ze sobą dłużej. Dlatego też wcześniejszy koniec opieki nad obozowiskiem sprawił, że serce Yony zabiło szybciej. Choć w trakcie podróży widywała Haka wielokrotnie bez ubrań, księżniczka nie potrafiła przestać podziwiać umięśnionego ciała swego ochroniarza. Jego kobaltowy ubiór skrywał wiele, toteż odkąd zrozumiała swoje uczucia względem niego, z niecierpliwością czekała, aż zdejmie niebieską yukatę. Rozłożył przy brzegu ręczniki, jakby z góry zakładając, że Yona ich nie przyniosła. Ponadto czerwonowłosa dziewczyna zauważyła wełniane koce, których używali przy posłaniach. C

Przymknęła oczy, gdy zanurzał się w wodzie.

-Czyżbyś zawstydziła się, księżniczko? Jeśli chcesz, mogę osłonić się yukatą, chociaż wtedy trochę zmoknie.

-Nie waż się!- żartobliwie oburzyła się Yona.

-Jasne...- mruknął, po czym podpłynął do niej od tyłu. Sięgnąwszy dłonią ku brzegu, chwycił słoik wypełniony ziołami i otworzył go, wysypując na swoje ręce niewielką ilość pachnącego proszku. -Co dokładnie mam zrobić?

-Cóż, pomasuj mnie troszkę. Zasłużyłam na odrobinę luksusu po dzisiejszym postępie!

-Kiedy dostaniesz cięższy miecz, zatęsknisz za drewnianym.

-Proszę, nie psuj chwili- westchnęła, opierając się brzuchem na brzegu. -Pozwól mi nacieszyć się moim małym zwycięstwem.

-Jak sobie życzysz.

Po tych słowach rozpoczął swoją pracę. Mimo że nie znał się na leczeniu, nikt spośród członków drużyny nie masował tak, jak on. W jego z pozoru twardych i szorstkich od wieloletnich ćwiczeń dłoniach krył się olbrzymi talent do uśmierzania bólu mięśni, z którego korzystali wszyscy, włącznie ze Smoczymi Wojownikami. Poznawszy jego nadzwyczajne zdolności, prosiła Haka, by rozluźnił ją po treningu, kiedy tylko nadarzała się okazja. On nigdy jej nie odmawiał, wywołując jej radość. Także teraz czuła błogie uczucie, kiedy natarte ziołami dłonie wojownika wędrowały po jej skórze, wywołując dreszcze rozkoszy. Uwielbiała, gdy to robił...

Nie wiedziała, ile czasu upłynęło, gdy nagle zorientowała się, że młodzieniec zaprzestał masażu. Zanim zdążyła zareagować, poczuła delikatne niczym muśnięcia motylich skrzydeł pocałunki na plecach. Uśmiechnęła się łagodnie, zastanawiając, co spowodowało u niego zmianę zachowania. Wtem przypomniała sobie - dokładnie w miejscach, gdzie Grzmiąca Bestia składał swe pocałunki, znajdowała się blizna od rany zadanej przez handlarzy narkotykami w Klanie Wody...

-Przepraszam- szepnął, wtulając twarz w jej ciepłą szyję. -Zawsze, gdy widzę ten ślad... czuję się winny, że nie byłem wtedy przy tobie i nie mogłem ochronić.

-Hak... Wyszłam cało z opresji, prawda? Tylko to się liczy.

-Tak, ale...

-Żadne 'ale'!- przerwała mu gwałtownie. -Poza tym musisz pamiętać, że nie tylko ty czujesz się źle. Wciąż nie potrafię pogodzić się z tym, ile dla mnie wycierpiałeś. Ryzykowałeś dla mnie życiem więcej razy niż ktokolwiek inny na tym świecie!

Odwróciła się, by móc dotknąć jego rozgrzanej piersi, poprzecinanej wieloma bliznami. Najdłuższa i najszersza znaczyła początek ich wspólnej wędrówki; dzień, w którym umknęli oddziałowi Klanu Ognia, spadając w przepaść. Przecinająca ją szrama, krótsza lecz równie głęboka, pochodziła ze spotkania z Su-Wonem i bitwy ze szpiegami cesarstwa Kai. Oprócz śladów mieczy i noży, gdzieniegdzie na jego skórze widoczne były niepoliczone wgłebienia po strzałach, które przyjął na siebie w jej obronie. Ostatnią bliznę, biegnącą od prawej łopatki aż do lewego biodra, zdobył zaledwie kilka tygodni wcześniej, w potyczce z przypadkowym, lecz bardzo dużym oddziałem żołnierzy sąsiedniego cesarstwa. Otoczony przez nich mimo wszystko starał się pomóc Zeno w ochronie Yony i Yuna - to właśnie gdy uciekali został ciężko raniony, pozbywając się pięciu przeciwników, nie spodziewając się szóstego na plecach. Następne kilka dni spędził na brzuchu, pielęgnowany przez medyka drużyny i schładzany pozostałym w górach śniegiem.

-I chociaż nigdy nie zrobiłeś mi nic złego, nawet ja cię zraniłam...- dodała, wskazując wąską, prawie niedostrzegalną linię na policzku młodzieńca, będącą pamiątką ich burzliwej rozmowy na temat zabijania (a później i Su-Wona), gdy wychodzili z gorącej wody w równie gorącą noc.

Nie pozwolił jej kontynuować, gdyż pochylił się nad nią i ucałował jej czoło. Popatrzył w fiołkowe oczy, najpiękniejsze, jakie przyszło mu widzieć, i po raz kolejny utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że nigdy ich nie zapomni, że nigdy nie ujrzy tak ognistego, odważnego i czułego spojrzenia. W tej chwili istniała dla niego tylko ona, jej szyja, drobne dłonie, nagie piersi, ciepła i miękka skóra, nieporównywalna do żadnej innej, lekko pachnąca siarką, lasem i wiatrem. Była dla niego wszystkim, całym światem, jego duszą, każdym uderzeniem serca.

-Przeszłości nie zmienimy, ale wciąż mamy wpływ na teraźniejszość i przyszłość- wyszeptał jej do ucha, obejmując ciasno. -Jeżeli jednak możemy na chwilę zapomnieć o wszystkim...

Tym razem to ona przerwała mu pocałunkiem, długim, namiętnym, tęsknym. Znaleźli się na ziemi, wśród suchych i ciepłych tkanin, złożonych ubrań i ziół. I zaczęli się nawzajem poszukiwać, szukali długo i cierpliwie, wspominając na utracony czas i na to, co nadejdzie, a na tę jedną chwilę, która zdawała się być wiecznością, świat przestał dla nich istnieć. Kochali się powoli, dokładnie, pewni, że się odnajdą, jak zawsze się odnajdywali. Ciszę przerywały szum tkanin, westchnięcia, jęki, nie wiedzieli, czy należały do nich samych, czy może do kogoś innego. Stanowili jedność, jedno ciało, jedną myśl, jedno pragnienie bycia razem już na zawsze, by nikt nie odważył się ich rozdzielić. Za każdym razem gdy się łączyli, odkrywali się na nowo, inaczej, lecz wciąż byli sobie cudownie znajomi, pełni namiętności, tęsknoty i czułości. Z miłością wymawiali swoje imiona, ciszej, głośniej, lecz z tak samo mocnym przekonaniem, że liczy się tylko ich bliskość, ich splecione ciała, wplątane we włosy dłonie, nierówne oddechy i błyszczące niczym w gorączce oczy.

Świt zastał ich złączonych w jedno, pogrążonych we śnie o szczęśliwej przyszłości, którą mieli razem dzielić.


End file.
